Truth Untold
by May Dawn
Summary: The young daughter on the late Toby learns what really happened to her missing Aunt from a mourning stranger.
1. A Story Told

Well here is my story. If you find any kind of errors or anything, please let me know. I would love to have some beta readers and editors. So if you want to be one please leave a note. I don't know if I'm even going to continue the story though. This is a trial run I guess you could call it.  
  
I own none of the Characters from the Labyrinth as much as I wish I did. So I would love if no one would sue me. ::Grins::  
  
----------------------------  
Truth Untold   
By Munchy-kins   
----------------------------   
  
Soft sobs were heard all around the building. The silence that came with it was like a wool blanket on a summer's day. It trapped everything in and let nothing out. Even the pedestrians walking in front of the stone structure of the building could feel the sadness.  
  
Aisle after aisle of pews felled the grief stricken room. Every so often there was a sole person staring to the front. There, in front of the beautiful stain glass window that the church was known for, were two black coffins.  
  
Flowers lay across their closed lids. Their sent failing to bring even a little happiness to the people gathered there. But they did bring a beauty that sparked just a little hope into the darkness. Just enough to let them carry on with their lives. A short line was formed in front of the cases. It was slowly getting shorter as the occupants paid their respects and left a little more at peace and a dirty hanky in his or her pocket.  
  
One by one the line slowly dwindled, until there was only one person left. A young girl no more then 16 or 17. Like everyone else she wore the black color of morning. Her wavy chestnut hair hung around her shoulders like satin curtains. Nimble fingers came up to trace the names on the plaques. Grey eyes misted over as another wave of sobs cracked threw her neglected body.  
  
She hadn't eaten or slept properly since they had died. In truth it was because she saw no reason to. They had been the only ones in her life. They were the only ones who put up with her.  
  
They had allowed her to live in her fantasy world. They didn't care that she truly never made friends with others her age, instead she was too caught up in her books and plays to want to go to the mall and shop or even care if she had a boyfriend or not. They even bought her books to read and small items for her room. The crystal ball had always been her favorite.  
  
But now they were gone, just like that. No warning, no second chance. Her parents just left her. Sure it wasn't their fault that the other driver had been drunk, but now she all was alone. No one seemed to care about that.  
  
"Why?" The question came out in horse whisper. Hours of crying and simply killed her voice. Not that she planned to speak much. Not even to her Aunt. Oh how she hated her Aunt. She went around acting as though nothing had happened. It drove her crazy, her parents were dead and her Aunt acted like they had just gone on some trip and would be back at anytime. What a joke.  
  
This lead to her locking herself in her room must of the time. There no one tried to bother her. Not even her cousins. Here was her sanctuary. Here were the reminders of good times.  
  
The girl once again took in the image of the solid black cases that held her parents and the names written there.  
  
Toby and Denis Williams  
  
She couldn't stand this place any longer and turned on her heals and ran out knocking into a woman on. She didn't even bother to apologize, she just kept running. Straight out the huge doors of the church. Down the street crowed with old Victorian homes that stared down at her as she ran. Strait to the only other place she knew. The park.  
  
Here was another place she could be without having reality come crashing in on her. Many times she had come here and read in her tree, the great maple hidden from everyone but herself. She felt something powerful while she was here, yet she never told anyone of the place so it had always remained hers. Not caring for her own well being or the state of her dress, she climbed the tree and sat on one of the branches that seemed to hold her body perfectly. Had she been any taller or wider she surly would have fallen off and that would have been, at least, a seven foot drop. Yet the branch held and she slowly wiped the tears from her tired eyes.  
  
Absent-mindedly she reached into her purse and pulled out the book that lay in it. It was a small book that was the same color as fresh blood. The title was written on the cover in curvy letters and gold paint.  
  
Labyrinth  
  
She smiled fondly down at it. It had been the last gift her father had given her.  
  
-------------------------- Flashback --------------------------  
  
"Sarah, I want you to have this. I'm sure my sister would love you to have it." Sarah stared down at the small book her father was handing to her. The gold letters spelling out the word Labyrinth. A huge grin spread across her face.  
  
"Oh, daddy, really! I can have it!" She grabbed the book out of her father's out stretched hands.  
  
"Of course you can." He smiled back at her as she flipped through her new treasure. When she got excited like that she almost looked like—  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have traveled here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child in which you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me." Sarah read the small part out loud and looked up at her father mystified. "It's just like your story of Aunt Sarah. Does that really mean it happened."  
  
Toby smiled sadly down at his daughter. If only she knew. "Yes it is true."  
  
"So she saved you from the Goblin King, Jareth." He had always told her the story, yet she hadn't though it was true. Sure she dreamed of a place like that and acted the story he told but never did it a cure to her to believe it in its whole entirety. "And this is what she said." She nodded at the words she just read aloud.  
  
"That was what she once told me when I was little." Sarah's face fell. So it could be only a tale to put the young to sleep. Her aunt must have told it to her father after reading the Labyrinth herself and put them both in the story.  
  
"What ever happened to Aunt Sarah?" Though her father spoke of her often, many times telling Sarah that she reminded him a lot of her, she was never told what became of her. It was almost as if she had drop off the face of the planet.  
  
"I don't know sweetheart I don't know—"  
  
---------------------- End of Flashback ----------------------  
  
Sarah had just turn 16 then. It was the best gift he had ever given her. She spent hours in this park acting it out and usually coming home late. He father would laugh and tell her that Aunt Sarah use to do the same thing. It made Sarah feel some connection to the Aunt she had never met.  
  
Still, whenever her father spoke of his missing sister it was always in the same quiet way. There was a twig of sadness in his eyes and his face seemed to drop slightly. He did love his sister dearly and it seemed that her disappearance hit him hard. But that foreboding feeling passes quickly enough. Soon he was his old self again and would ask Sarah to come and show him and her mother what she had done with the play before they sat and had dinner.  
  
Those were the happy times. Times she would never see again. A cool breeze twisted threw the leaves of her maple and danced threw her hair. Down below she her the soft padding of feet coming her way. But who could know where her tree was.  
  
Sarah jumped slightly when she heard a hoot of an owl somewhere above her head. Was it getting that late? She peered out of the branches to see that the sun was now almost level with the horizon. She made the decision then to get down from her perch and head to her Aunts house. She would be worried sick.  
  
Not that Sarah really wanted to return to her Aunt's. She was her mother's sister and had the same grey eyes that all the Madison had. Her brown hair was cut to her shoulder's unlike the long cut Sarah's mother always wore. Her mother had been the one that let Sarah grow her hair as long as she wanted and often times helped Sarah try a new way of putting it up.  
  
Sarah yelped in pain as a piece of bark cut into her skin. Somewhere below she heard movement and then a soft feminine voice calling up.  
  
"Is someone up there?" Sarah didn't move right away. She was angry that someone would invade her private spot. Then reality set in and she remembered that it was a public park and people sometimes did manage to stumble their way into her area. Slowly she started her decent again. The book in her purse was a steady presser on her side.  
  
When she was able to see threw the lower branches she saw a young woman there. Her dark wavy hair pilled on her head and a red lipped face looking up at her, glew in the dieing day. She wore a form fitting dress that was all black. Then Sarah remember where she had seen this woman before, this was the same woman she ran into running out of the church.  
  
"It is only I up here." She called down to the woman, not sure why she was here. The woman stepped back to let Sarah land on the grassy ground under the tree. "What are you doing here?" She asked not even caring if she came across rude. Her voice hurt, she was tired, and hungry, and her parents were laying dead back there at the church. Not much about the world seemed nice at the moment, so why should she be.  
  
The woman just gazed at her for a while and then sat on the bench on the other side of the tree. The bench was painted white and had pretty carvings on it. It had been there ever since Sarah could remember but she never used in. She preferred to be up in the tree.  
  
"I come here to be alone." Come, how come she comes. From what Sarah could tell she came. To come you have to be here often and Sarah had never seen this woman before today.  
  
"You can't come here. I'm here everyday but I've never seen you before." The woman grinned at the half steamed girl who stood in front of her. She reminded her of someone. The grinned turned into a true smile.  
  
"I haven't been here in a long time." She paused and looked at the girl She didn't have Toby's blonde hair or blue eyes but she did have Toby's stance. She must have gotten the eyes from her mother and her hair from the hidden jeans her father held. She had hair so much like her grandfather's. "You must be Toby's little girl."  
  
Sarah looked startled at the statement. "Yes. How did you know my father?" This woman intrigued her. As much as she just wanted to leave and let the woman alone, she also wanted to know what she was holding back from her in those hazel depths.  
  
"He was my best friend." It was a simple statement but Sarah though it hid something else. "May I ask you name?" The woman was now gazing away from her into the park but Sarah could tell she was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well since you already did I guess I have to answer. It's Sarah." The woman's face whipped around to look at her. A sparkle in her eyes told her she said something that interested the woman.  
  
"Named after you Aunt?" This woman knew her aunt? Sarah couldn't just stand there any longer. Curiosity was killing her. She sat at the end of the bench the woman occupied.  
  
"You knew my aunt?" The woman looked across at her and an emotion that Sarah couldn't place flashed across her brown eyes before disappearing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know what happened to her? Please, if you do, tell me. No one can tell me where she went and I've always wanted to meet her. From what my father says, she was a wonderful person." Sarah's eyes were wide and her brain was working over time. She was ready to listen to anything the woman said. But all she did at first was laugh. It wasn't a mean laugh but the laugh of a person who had just found something funny and wasn't going to tell the rest of the world what it was.  
  
"Yes I know what happened to her. But first I have to tell you a story that involves The Labyrinth, your aunt, and your father." Sarah paused and looked at the woman. Who was she to know the story of the Labyrinth? Who was this woman? There was only one way to find out.  
  
Sarah reached in her purse and pulled out the small book and showed it to the woman. The woman looked at it in surprise and gently reached for it but before her fingers could tough the leather binding she drew back. There was a question in her eyes. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"My daddy gave it to me for my birth day. He told me often of the story of the Labyrinth and how his sister saved in that day." She looked long and hard at the young woman who knew so much of what Sarah herself wanted to know. "The question in how did you know the story? Who are you?"  
  
The woman just smiled at her. It was a sad smile now. "You loved him a lot didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did, he was my father." She openly glared at the woman. "And you are avoiding my question."  
  
"Indeed I am. My name isn't important right now. Do you still want to know what happened to your Aunt?" The sad smile was still on the woman's face. Sarah wanted to know what put it there but at the moment her anger for being brushed off was boiling inside her.  
  
"Yes." She hissed out of gritted teeth. It was then that she once again heard the unmistakable sound of a hooting owl above her head. The woman looked up and smiled and looked back at Sarah.  
  
"Where to begin—"  
  
TBC....... 


	2. Remembrance

Well it has taken some time but I finally have another part of the story done. I'm not completely happy with it yet but I figure it could do. I'll let you in on a little secret... I have no idea where this story is going to go yet. So if it turns out to be a bore feast, I'm really sorry.

Once again I will reminded all those crazy copyright people that I do not, in anyway, own the rights to 'The Labyrinth'. As much as I wish I did.

------------------------  
Part Two  
Remembrance  
By Munchy-kins  
------------------------

25-year-old Sarah sighed heavily and removed her reading glasses. Slowly she rubbed her eyes hoping to remove some of the tiredness that lay there. Her attempt was in vain though. Nothing she could do could clear the haze that sleep was forming.

Never before had she stayed up so late working on a project like this. Hazel eyes focused unsuccessfully on the lab top screen in front of her. The courser slowly flashed to a beat that only it could hear.

Running a hand threw her chestnut strands she once again placed her glassed back on her nose. The words typed on the painfully bright screen stared back at her almost daring her to write more.

She then did the only thing that involved no thinking on her part. She saved and shut down. Her sleep-deprived brain could handle no more tonight, correction, this morning. The red digits of her clock flashed 2am.

Without even bothering to undress or change, or even get under the covers for that matter, Sarah fell exhausted onto the hotel bed. She was out like a light as soon as her head it the pillow.

She had been up all night working on her latest novel. She still didn't know what to call it, but it was coming along. If you call 3 chapters in 6 months coming along. She was stuck, out of ideas, and she didn't know how to fix the problem. This had never happened to her before.

Sarah had started writing soon after her Labyrinth dream. In fact she had written her way threw college and had gained quite a few fans for her Fantasy stories. She seemed to be an unendless fountain of creative writing. The fountain now lay dry and the sky showed no promise of rain.

Soft breathing was heard all around the small room she had rented. It wasn't first class, but then again it wasn't craps vile either. It suited her just fine. She had only come for the view anyways; not the classiness.

She had hoped that a view of the ocean would have refilled some of the fountain she so longed to fill. Her editor would have loved that to happen too, but it hadn't. Instead she found herself thinking a lot of other things. Mainly of home.

Over the years things had change in her family. This was because Sarah was starting to look around her with new eyes. By her 16th birthday things had taken a turn for the better.

She and Karen actually got along now. She soon became the mother that Sarah had wanted. They talked and gossiped late at night some times. Shopping together became their Thursday night ritual.

By no account did the fighting stop all together. What mother and daughter didn't fight? It is just the natural law of the universe. Often the fights involved Sarah's lack of social life.

It was true that she wasn't an outcast. No, she wasn't to that extreme, but she wasn't in either. She was a floater, a drifter. She belonged to no group, but she wasn't hated by anyone. You could find her with many different people in school, jocks, preps, nerds, drama, but after school she was involved with no one.

Course this could have been because she often spent her free time after school day dreaming and writing. But she had no complaints. Karen was a different story. She wanted her to be out there at the mall laughing and gossiping with others her age, and she wanted her to have a boyfriend.

It never happened though, and once again Sarah had no regrets. She loved her life. She had wonderful parents and a crazy little brother, Toby.

Ah Toby, what a wild child. He did and still does anything that could risk a loss of limb or worse. You could never keep him still and he always had to be outside. He had a slew of friends and had had many girlfriends for a 13 year old.

But despite all their differences Sarah and Toby were very tight. They often called each other just for the heck of if. They would talk into the night and caught up on each other's life.

Sarah lay in a coma like sleep, sprawled on the top of her covers. She lay with out dreams and a small soft smile was present on her face. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the piercing yellow eyes that surveyed the room in front of it. He shouldn't be here but they sure as hell weren't going to tell him what he could and couldn't do.

TBC


	3. Messages

::Sighs:: School as officially begun. Junior year here I come. I know I have been slacking on the writing of this story and I am very, very, very sorry. This chapter is too hoping that you forgive me. I ain't much but it will have to do as I settle into my school routine.

Hope you like it.

-----------------------  
Part Three  
Messages  
By Munchy-kins  
-----------------------

With a great hoot Jareth took off from his perch and flew above the populated area below. The houses and streets stood in a dormant state that was only broken by an occasional cry of a seagull and breaking of the waves.

He landed effortlessly on his throne room floor where hundreds of goblins use to gather and annoy the hell out of him. But now the room was bathed in a silence that sent chills down the spine of the person present. That is if that person really cared to listen to what had become of his kingdom.

His black boots clicked on the cold stone floor and the sound echoed threw the entire castle. With a disgruntled sigh he flung himself onto his throne. One leg draped over the armrest and one foot on the floor, he took up his usual position.

Oddly designed eyelids coved mismatched eyes as Jareth brought a gloved hand to rub his wrinkled forehead. Never before had this silence bugged him as it was doing now. In an instant he was in an upright sitting position with his golden head resting between his hands.

He wanted nothing more then to destroy something, anything, to make this silence end. With out a second thought he looked up and conjured a crystal orb. The shattering of glass was the only sound that now permeated the room as Jareth conjured up another orb.

The clicking of heals brought Jareth out of his destructive mood. The crystal orb in his hand disappeared in a second and soon he was back in his lazy position on his throne. In front of him a young elf came into view. Her smile was much like that of a Cheshire cat.

"Back so soon Jareth dear?" she stated more then she ask. Her tone was that of one that could melt the North Pole. She was a pretty little thing, long dark black hair, fierce red brown eyes, and softly feminine features. There was also a chilly air about her. You would never want to cross someone like her.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at her and spoke in an offhanded tone. "I'm in no mood for you today Alatariel."

"Have a bad day." She sneered as she walked closer to the king's throne. "You really should stop your visits. When will you learn you have everything you need right here." A cocky grin made its way onto her features.

The king stood at her words and stalked up to her stopping only when a few inches were between them. Blue and green eyes stared down at her. "You know nothing of which you speak of." With that he turned and marched out of the room leaving the doors to slam shut behind him.

Alatariel just stood where she was. Why was Jareth refusing her, she had offered him everything. What was it that keeps her from ruling him? He would be hers. He was hers by right. The master had stated as much.

"No Jareth, I do know of which I speak of." With that she too turned on her heals and exited. Once outside she looked at the once magnificent kingdom that Jareth had ruled. The hedges were now brown and running wild. Beast and animals alike roamed freely and were cause of much danger. With a snide smile and a small laugh Alatariel was gone. All that was present was a black raven flying over the wild Labyrinth.

----------------------

Sarah tossed and turned in her bed. Dreams had come flooding into her peaceful sleep.

_She was dressed for the ball that she had dreamed of 11 years ago. Everything seemed the same. Yet a chilling breeze made its way up her spine. Turning she looked into one of the many mirrors in the room. She gasped and stepped back right into someone._

_She appeared to be only 15 in the mirror but that wasn't what shocked her. It was the someone whom she had just run into that caused her the shock. Spinning around she stared up at him._

_He was just has she remembered him so long ago, yet there seemed to be something terribly wrong. He seemed old and only a shell of himself. Dark rings appeared below his eyes and his once magnificent clothing were tattered and torn. Dirt was smeared across his face._

_No one spoke, no one moved. Time was at a stand still. What was wrong with him? Why was he like this? Sarah could feel her eyes tearing up. _

_It was true she saw Jareth as an enemy, but she would not wish even this on someone she hated. And if she was to be honest to herself she never really hated the king. In truth she hated who she had to admit she was when Jareth had granted her wish._

_A gasp escaped The Goblin King's mouth as he staggered forward trying to touch Sarah; all instincts told him he must. Sarah waited for the impact but the scene dissolved before her eyes._

_She now found her self in the woods. These were ancient woods that no outsider had seen since the beginning of time. In the middle of a clearing she saw a group of figures around a slowly burning fire. Stepping closer she saw they wore hooded cloaks that covered their faces. They all seemed to be conversing with one another yet the words were ones she had never heard before. It was a strange tongue that must be dead to the aboveground._

_Slowly that scene too disappeared and Sarah found herself in the dark. Sarah would have been scared had she don't felt another presences in the area. It wasn't one that stuck her as scary or as one not suppose to be there. It almost felt like it belonged, yet was very dangerous. Even to Sarah it made no sense._

_In the distance a light began to grow and the presences seemed to flee from the light. Sarah's eyes were fixated on the light and she jumped a little when she heard a voice all around her._

"_Do you know why I have called you little one?" The voice seemed neither male nor female, young nor old._

"_No." For the first time Sarah found her voice._

"_Things are changing from what they once were. A time is coming when a battle must play out. The kingdom must be saved but the king has lost his will." Sarah stood there puzzled. What the heck did that mean? What kingdom was he talking about? It was then she noticed she was no longer in the dark. All around her shown a blue sort of soft light that made Sarah feel a little fuzzy inside._

"_The king must find his will but he is in need of much help." The words slowly made there way to Sarah's brain. Still none of if made any sense what so ever. She tried to speak but found that she had no voice to do so._

"_For now all I can give you is this and hope that you will find its uses." Sarah felt a small weight settle around her neck. She looked down to find a finely made six star necklace had been placed there. It reminded her of something, but just then she couldn't think of it..._

With a sudden jerk Sarah's body fell off the bed. A loud thud was heard through out the room and most likely into the hallway. Sarah sat up clutching her bruised head. Sleep fogged eyes tried to make the room come into focus.

With much tenderness Sarah stood up. Her whole body felt bruised from the not so graceful fall. Her fingers fiddled with the charm around her neck. What was it she had been dreaming about? For the life of her Sarah couldn't remember.

Giving up Sarah once again crawled into bed. This time she positioned herself under the covers and once again found herself in the land of dreamless sleep. One hand still held the small six-pointed star charm.

TBC!


	4. Phone Wish

I know, I know! I haven't update in a very long time. Tons of people have been born since I last updated and I'm sorry for making you all waiting. Who ever you all are.

I also want to apologize for the shortness and badness. I'm writing this very late and am not thinking clearly at all. No revisions have been made, as of yet, and for that I am once again sorry. But the show must go one.

I must remind everyone present that I, Munchkin, do not own any of the beings used in this story. I have recently tried to acquire the rights but was sent home escorted by so kind, large policemen and was told not to run around on private property. They also told me to never come back.

Part Four

Phone Wish

By Munchy-kins

Sarah jumped at the shill sound of the phone. Clumsily she reached for it and missed. Trying again, Sarah sat up and grabbed the tormenting electronic device.

"Hello?" She replied groggily.

"Sarah is that you?" A young voice bubbled from the other side. "Guess what?"

Sarah smiled at her young brother's voice. He hadn't even given her the time to answer before he stated speaking again.

"I made the little league team. Isn't that so cool Sarah?"

"Sure is kido." Sarah leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes.

"You're going to come and see one of my games sometime aren't you?"

"Of course I am. I won't miss it for the world."

"Good because if you didn't I would have to be made at you forever."

"Forever isn't very long at all." Sarah grinned inwardly at the comment.

"Of course it is, Sarah. Forever is…. Forever." Sarah laughed out loud. "Well, it is." Toby protested.

"Yes, yes it is."

"So what are you doing?" He asked. Sarah paused. What was she doing? She had come out here to write, but she hadn't gotten anywhere. One thing she was doing was wasting time.

"Nothing much really."

"Then why don't you come home?" She could hear the pout in his voice. She sighed a little. More then anything she did want to come home. She just couldn't right now.

"You know I can't right now. Anyways why are you calling so early for?"

"I just wanted to talk, no one around here seems to want to listen. Mom and dad are always busy doing something."

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"How would you know your clear across the country." He said angrily.

"Toby – "

"No, you know what. Sometimes I wish that that Goblin King you talk about so much, would take you way – "

"Toby – "

"RIGHT NOW!" Sarah stared at the phone as the dial tone kicked in. What had just happened? Why had Toby suddenly turned on her? Running a hand through her hair, she returned the phone to its cradle.

Overhead stone clouds appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere. A flash of lighting streaked across the ski, followed by a loud crash of thunder. Sarah jumped a little and put a hand over her racing heart. Surely Toby hadn't really called the Goblin King to take her.

A sudden rush of wind pushed the window out giving Sarah a major flash of Deja vou. Another pile of lighting and thunder announced the arrival of the last being Sarah though she would ever see.

"Jareth – "

TBC!


	5. Future

I know I've been taking forever to get this next part out, and for that I'm sorry. It is good to know though that people actually want another part and I'm not just writing this for myself. I hope to have more soon, but I tend to write when the mood hits me.

Also I'm sorry for the shortness, but I hope it ties you over for a while.

-----------------------  
Part FiveFuture  
Future  
By Munchy-kins  
-----------------------

A cold smile appeared on his face. He was dressed just as he had been so many years ago. Yet he didn't appear to be unchanged by time. He face had taken on a worn slacken look; a look Sarah had seen once before but couldn't remember where.

"Sarah." He remained where he was, a look a pure satisfaction on his face.

"What?" It was the only thing she could get out of her mouth. After all the years of just memories of the Labyrinth and her King, Sarah couldn't get over the fact that he was standing right in front of her. She wasn't sure if she really wanted him there or not.

A rumbling laugh came from him then. "Surely the great Defeater has more then that to say to her new king." Now he moved forward, a hungry gaze in his mismatched eyes.

"You are not my king." The statement came out stronger then she felt, anger laced through her body. She was starting to remember where the dislike for him had come from. He was overly cocky and argent. She wanted more then anything to smack that self-satisfied gleam from his eyes.

"I do believe otherwise, or did the conversation you had only minuets ago, just get erased from your mind." He continued forward to the bed she was still sitting on. He stopped at the foot of the bed. "Are you ready to come home?"

"The Labyrinth is not my home, nor will it ever be. Toby can still win the game." She straightened up and glared defiantly at him as renewed laughter filled the air around her. "Why are you laughing?" She felt like a cranky two-year -old all over again. She knew if she had been standing she would have stomped her foot in frustration.

"No he can't." He produced a crystal then and started playing with it. Sarah's eyes followed its every move, losing track of the scenery around her as it started to fade away. In the crystal Sarah saw an image of her little brother angrily flipping through channels on the TV. He was grumbling about something but she couldn't make out the words.

Movement ceased as Jareth's hands stilled. Sarah blinked several times trying to remember what he had last said. "Why not?"

"He didn't ask to play the game, he asked for the Goblin _King_ to take you. Not my minions. The rules change when the words do." A sense of dread filled Sarah then. He was right the words had been different. She looked down in defeat and noticed that she was no longer in the hotel bed. Instead she found herself on a richly dressed black and red sheeted one. The fabric was silk to her touch. Eyes wide she looked back up at the Goblin King who still stood at the end of the bed.

Behind him she saw stonewalls lighted by candles in brackets. Red oak furniture was scattered around the room. On one wall stood a wardrobe, on another a vanity with a large mirror. In front of a large window in the stones was a desk and chair.

"Where am I?" Anger had fled her as she took in her new surroundings. In its place came nervousness and slight fear.

"You are in my castle, in one of the guest suits. I'd advise you to get more sleep before breakfast." He said no more as he disappeared in a flash of glitter.

"JARETH GET YOU ASS BACK HERE!" Anger hadn't been gone long, it was now coursing back threw her body as she jumped out of the huge bed and ran to the door. She grabbed for the handle and caught nothing but air. The handle was no longer there. Furiously she felt around the wooden door for a catch of indent to grab a hold of. There was nothing.

She decided on bounding on it instead. "JARETH!" She continued until her sleep-deprived brain decided it was time to sleep again. She said heavily as she got back into the warm sheets. She would give him a piece of her mind as soon as it was fully functional again. Closing her eyes she let the sleep nymphs take her once again.

----------------------

Jareth took one last look into his crystal before making it disappear. He ran a tired hand over his face before staring blankly a head. Books covered every wall of his study and some even lay scattered on the floor. The desk he sat at was huge and was holding the booted feet of its king.

"Ah Sarah, what am I going to do with you?" He sighed to himself. At the thought of her a small feeling of, he wasn't sure what it was, ran through his body.

It had been so long since he had seen her in person, and it had felt so good standing in front of her and arguing. It was almost like he was himself again. It had been so long since he felt relaxed and right.

Sarah wasn't to trilled with the turn of events though. "She'll just have to learn to live." He stood and walked around the desk. He grabbed a book off the shelf as he past. Sleep won't come easy tonight. Not with Sarah in the next room.

TBC!


	6. Dreams

I'm glad to hear that some of you are noticing a few details that seem to point to things going on in Jareth's mind. I'm also glad that so many are actually leaving comments for me to read. It makes me feel loved and know that people actually want to read this.

Sorry, in advance about any grammatical and spelling errors that you may catch. I'm not to good with that kind of stuff, and as of right now have no editor but my own mind.

This is a short little chap to hold you over. I'm currently sitting in computers class doing this, so if it seems rushed and full of badness, I'm sorry.

----------------------  
Part Six  
Dreams  
By, Munchy-kins  
----------------------

_She once again found herself in the ancient woods. The feeling of old still hung around and the hooded figures still conversed over a burning fire. This time though, their eyes could be seen from under their dark hoods. Eyes of amber yellow shown back into the flames of the fire._

_Their talk was loud and still indistinguishable to her. A note of relief was evident in all their babble. Something must have happened to bring them out of their dire state, something that could work in their favor._

_A lone owl flew overhead ignoring the gathering below. Her eyes followed its movement. She could feel is joy of flight, and its pain of inner turmoil. Its path in the heavens was becoming ragged and loose. Suddenly it dropped. She ran to where she saw it go down. _

_She found no owl, no form of any kind. Only a soft imprint in the grass showed that anything had happened at all. A moan came from behind her. She turned and came face to face with a small boy. He was curled up in a fetal position, clutching his arm. Tears ran down his smooth, unblemished face._

_She knelt before him and slowly ran a calming hand up and down his back, much like how she use to put her brother to sleep. His sobs began to quiet and the only sound became his heavy breathing. Soon, even that was not heard._

"_Please stay with me." It came out as a desperate whisper, she almost hadn't heard it. "Please."_

_He rolled over and looked at her, his mismatched eyes pleading to her._

Sarah woke with a start, her breathing irregular and shallow. This wasn't her room. Where…

Then she remembered - Jareth, his castle, the stupid arrogant ass. She ran a shacking hand through her wild hair trying to tame it. It was still dark outside her open window. She could still get some sleep if she tried. Yet she knew sleep would be hard to come by.

She sat up and tried to remember the dream that had caused her heart to jump so. The details were flying away from her to quickly for her to catch. The only thing she recalled was a large pair of mismatched eyes looking into hers with fear.

Grumbling she rolled back under the covers, hoping that maybe she might bet a few more hours of sleep before she started to make Jareth's, King the to Goblins, life a living hell.

----------------------

Jareth sat bolt upright in his bed, the dream that woke him receding into the back of his mind. Sleep would no longer have him in its bed. The work day would have to begin now.

Gingerly the nude form of the king got out of bed and clothes suddenly appeared on his body. Picking up the gloves on the near by desk, he walked out to the king's chambers and into the hall.

As he slide on his gloves as small smile appeared as he watched Sarah's door. She was here, in his castle, and there was no way she could disappear on him now.

With youth that he hadn't felt in ages, he made his way to the kitchens to grab a bit to eat before starting his kingly duties.

TBC!


	7. Snoofer

I know, I know, it has been a very, very, VERY long time since I have updated. Truth is I lost track of this story. I didn't have the will to do it anymore. Course that changed when as certin someone sent in a couple reviews. It reminded me that others actually like reading this... why, I'm not sure. But thank you for everyone who does read it and like it, or reads it and doesn't like it.

This chapter is kind of just a little fluff chapter. Filler I guess you can call it. I'm not sure where this story is going. I don't think about it. I just type.

Once again I don't own Sarah, the underground, or Jareth, But the snoofer is a creation of mine. I want a snoofer. can someone buy me one.

-----------------------  
Part Seven  
Snoofer  
By Munchy-kins  
-----------------------

Sarah blinked several times and looked around. She couldn't figure out what had awakened her. The room was silent and the morning sun streamed in through the open window. Slowly Sarah sat up and stretched. A small cough made her look down.

On the side of the bed a small house elf stood holding a tray full of fruits, toast, and juice. It's amber eyes looked at her with complete innocents. Neither of them moved. Sarah only looked at the creature in puzzlement.

"Is that for me?" The little creature gave a little start at her voice before nodding eagerly. It placed the tray on her lab and quickly scurried out of the room. Sarah just looked blankly at the food until her stomach growled noisily. "Might as well eat."

And eat she did. Nothing was left on the plate when she was done. She gently set the try on the bed beside her as she got up and stood. A bowl of water sat on the vanity. She walked over to it and tested the temperature of the water and found it was warm to the touch.

Splashing some of the water on her faces she questioned why that could be. The only answer was the most confusing, magic. She grabbed the towel next to the bowl and dried her face and hands. When she was done she threw it back on the vanity.

It was then she made her way to the wardrobe. She opened the door slowly, incase anything should suddenly jump out at her. There was no doubt in her mind that something could very well be living in the beautifully hand carved object. She was, after all, in the underground.

Nothing did jump out. Releasing the breath she hadn't realizes she was holding; Sarah looked inside. There was a multitude of different color dress robes. Reaching out and touching one, she came to the conclusion that she didn't know what they were made of. They were light to the touch and flowed like water between her fingers. It reminded Sarah of a cloud.

Quickly she undressed and then redressed in a forest green robe. She eyed herself in the vanity mirror before heading to the closed door. The house elf had scampered through it only a half hour before, it couldn't still be locked, or could it. Sarah wasn't sure but she knew she wasn't going to stay in this room all day.

It gave way easily in her hands. She glanced down the hallway to see if any one was there, only to find it completely deserted. It was eerily silent. Closing the door behind her, Sarah started out in the hopes of finding someone or something. At this point she really did care what.

She walked for what could have been hours, the true time she wasn't sure. Rooms of every shape, size, and content came into her path. All of them were empty. She was starting to grow bored. Why would a king have a castle this big and not use it, then again it was Jareth's. Maybe no one wanted to be in it or he didn't want any one in it. The last time Sarah was here she remembered Jareth's complaints of goblins in the throne room.

She had known exactly where she had wanted to go then. This place had seemed much smaller. Sarah was starting to believe that it was leading her around in circles, how, she wasn't sure. It was a gut instinct. There had to be a way to find were you wanted to go.

With a frustrated sigh she sat down on a near by bench. She rubbed her hurting bare feet as she began to think. Why had she been in such a hurry this morning? It really hadn't gotten her anywhere. She had even forgotten to look for shoes in her hast.

There had to be away to beat this castle. She just needed to discover its secrets. Oh, what she wouldn't do for some kind of company right now. Sarah rubbed her temples. The silence was really starting to bug her.

Unexpectedly there was a crash from just around the corner and a very high squeak. The sound of hurried little feet followed and an angry shout was heard.

"Stay out of me kitchen you stinkin' vermin."

A door slammed shut and the sound of feet grew closer. Sarah got up and started quickly in the direction where all the noise had come from, only to crash into a small solid object. She winced as her back end hit the cold stone floor.

What ever she did let out a familiar squeak and an equally high pitched sorry. She tried to make out what it was, but it got up and hurried off too quickly.

"Hay wait." Sarah hurriedly stood up and started to chase after it.

At her call it stopped and turned around, giving Sarah her first good look at it. It looked like a giant fuzz ball with feet. Large blue eyes poked out from a long mass of white hair that came from every direction. It walked on over large feet that reminded Sarah a lot like Big Bird's.

"Who are you?" She was knelling before it so they were eye level.

"Lady speaking to Grizzle?" Its voice was naturally high pitch but not at a level that caused Sarah to wince. It was almost childish in its speech. "Grizzle not mean be bad."

"So your name is Grizzle, well Grizzle, I believe you." Sarah gave a soft smile. "My name is Sarah and I'm looking for some company –"

At her name Grizzle had given a high squeal. "The Sarah! Defeater Sarah? Oh dear." It started to scurry about then. "Defeater Sarah want Grizzle company?" He stopped and looked at her with his large blue eyes.

"Yes, I want Grizzle's company. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No one ever like Grizzle. Grizzle bad Snoofer." He looked dejectedly at the floor.

"What is a Snoofer?"

Grizzle looked at her and gave a little laugh. "Defeater Sarah no know Snoofer. Grizzle know something other not know." He sounded like he was smiling, if Sarah could see his mouth. "Grizzle a Snoofer. Snoofer is Grizzle."

"Oh, so you are a Snoofer. Well I think you're a good Snoofer. The best I've ever met."

"Defeater Sarah mean it?"

"Yes I do, and call me Sarah." It jumped at her then and she realized that under all the hair the was two tiny arms. They were presently rapped around her neck.

"Grizzle be Sarah friend?"

"Sure, why not? I need help finding my way around her anyways. Will you help me?" She set him back on the floor and stood up.

"Where Sarah want go?" He looked up at her.

"I'm not sure. For now, I think I want out of this confusing castle." Grizzle started off then. Sarah had to walk quickly to keep up with the fast little creator.

"Grizzle know good place. Grizzle take Sarah to garden. Sarah like garden."

**TBC**


End file.
